


Tonight

by plushybagans



Series: 100 Word Challenge of Nak [4]
Category: Ghost Adventures
Genre: Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashback, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushybagans/pseuds/plushybagans
Summary: Zak and Nick go on their first date, and they reminisce about a past situation before getting a little fiesty.





	Tonight

Zak messed with the cuff of his suit, nervous about meeting with Nick tonight. Pulling up on the collar of the suit, Zak wanted to look the nicest he possibly could. Instead of doing his normal “shark fin” type of style, he decided to keep his hair down. He stared in the mirror, trying to decide whether or not to keep his hair the way it was, or go back to his “fin”. It was quite the special night, and he wanted to look special for Nick. Zak brushed his hand through his hair over and over again, before finally just deciding to go with it.

He hurried out to his car, wanting to make sure he wasn’t late. His mind was racing as his stomach was full of butterflies. He was definitely nervous, and he began to ask himself whether or not his outfit looked good. What if Nick didn’t like his hair down? What if Nick didn’t like his suit? Zak let out a deep sigh, “god, I look like a fucking 12 year old.” Zak turned up the radio to drown out his thoughts as he continued on his way to the restaurant. 

Zak nervously picked at his fingernails as he looked around the restaurant. Looking through the loud crowd of people, Zak saw Nick typing away at his phone, waiting for Zak as he sipped from his cup of water. Zak slowly approached Nick, and as he got closer, he let out a small, “H-hey Nick.” Nick looked up from his phone at Zak. His eyes were wide as they scanned over Zak, before finally meeting Zak’s green eyes. Zak began to worry if Nick didn’t like his look, and started having serious regrets.

Nick smiled, “Hey Zak, sit down, I got you some of that seltzer water you love so much.” Nick chuckled. Zak quickly sat down, smiling and pouring himself a glass of the seltzer water. “You look stunning tonight Zak.” Nick commented, grabbing a hold of Zak’s hand. Zak looked up into Nick’s eyes, smiling, a blush creeping up his face. Any time Nick complimented Zak in any way, he would feel quite tingly and happy inside, and the butterflies trapped in his stomach would flutter wildly all at once.

Zak looked away, blushing as he gripped Nick’s hand tighter. “As do you, Nick.” Zak replied, sheepishly taking a sip of his seltzer water. As the waiter came by to take their orders, Nick brought Zak’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his ring finger. The two then quickly ordered their meals and Nick lounged back, taking in the view. Zak couldn’t help but let his eyes scan over Nick’s body. “So are we going to my house or yours after tonight?” Zak gently asked.

“How about yours?” Nick suggested, giving Zak’s eyes a stare that made him feel a warmth build up inside him. Zak could only nod as he took another flustered sip from the glass of seltzer water. Nick smiled, leaning in again. Both of his hands gripped onto Zak’s as he interlocked their fingers together. “Do you want to do something after we get back to the house, handsome?” Nick mumbled. Zak’s heart began to race as he stared into Nick’s eyes. 

Zak’s eyes flicked around, before looking back into Nick’s. Biting on his lip, Zak softly dared to whisper, “like what?” Nick brought his hand to his lips once again, and when Zak thought he was going to kiss his finger once again, he felt Nick gently bite it.

“Anything you want babe.” Nick whispered, then lowered Zak’s hand down. At the sound of Nick saying those words, Zak’s entire body heated up. His face turned red and he couldn’t look Nick in the eye, he was so flustered. The waiter then came by, giving them their food, and the two of them dug in. They began talking about things that had happened recently, and what the two planned on doing in the future with their shows.

The two then began to reminisce. Talking about memorable past investigations, they began to talk about some small moments that occurred in between filming. Zak brought up one time where they were doing a scene of them walking away from the camera. Zak’s hand had brushed Nick’s and Zak ended up getting so flustered by it that they had to try doing the scene over multiple times. Nick then brought up a time where Zak got so excited about something, he gripped onto Nick’s hands and pulled Nick by the arm to show him what it was, and held onto Nick’s hand for quite a while on accident.

Nick smiled, grabbing a hold of the edge of his glass. “Do you remember that one time where you fell in between my legs and Aaron accidentally walked in?” Nick chuckled. Zak smiled and nodded, gently giggling. 

“You were charging your phone, and for some reason the only cord we had on hand was really short, and the socket was behind the small table I was sitting at.” Zak laughed, taking another sip of the seltzer water. Zak smiled wider when he hear Nick laugh even louder.

“Yep, and your clumsy ass tripped over your own foot when you went to stand. Next thing I knew, you were in between my legs, all wrapped up in them. You should’ve seen the look on you face!” Nick chuckled loudly, smiling with joy at Zak. “You were so red in the face!”

“Same goes for you! Your eyes were so wide and the color had drained from your face! You were so shocked, and you just stared at me when we made eye contact!” A huge smile spread across Zak’s face as he giggled quite loud. “Then Aaron walked in and gave us the most confused look in the world! He thought he had walked in on something!” By the time the two finished talking about the story, they were laughing so hard they could breathe. 

They soon finished their dinner, paying the bill and heading home. When Zak and Nick were walking to Zak’s car (Nick had been driven to the restaurant by a friend), Nick had wrapped his arm around Zak’s waist, holding him protectively. As Zak and Nick were walking, Nick slid his hand down and squeezed Zak’s ass, causing him to let out little squeak. The sensation that crawled in his stomach started to grow, and Nick’s arm wasn’t helping. 

Zak slowly got into the passenger’s seat as he crossed his legs. On the way home Zak would catch Nick occasionally looking over at his legs. Zak’s thoughts slowly became dirtier and dirtier, and he wanted to get back to the house as quick as possible. His crotch began to throb and he tried his best to try and keep calm. Nick broke Zak out of his thoughts by asking if he was okay, which Zak then lied and told Nick that he was fine.

When they arrived at the house, the two agreed to go upstairs into the bedroom. Though Nick didn’t know why Zak wanted to go up there so badly. Nick slowly closed the door behind him before turning and see Zak sprawled out on his bed. He was breathing somewhat heavily and his face was red. Nick stared at Zak before walking over to him and looking down at him. Arms suddenly wrapped around Nick and pulled him in close. 

Nick pinned Zak against the bed, looking down at the older man with a sharp smile set on his face. Zak panted in excitement, waiting for Nick to pleasure him. Then, just like that, Nick pushed himself away from Zak and went over to the sink. Zak loudly moaned Nick’s name, begging him to finish what they had begun. Zak squirmed against the bed, hot and bothered. Nick simply shrugged off his cries, and began to brush his teeth . 

“Nick! Get over here and touch me! Please!” Zak whined, his leg kicking the bed. Zak’s entire body was hot, and he gripped onto the bed sheets as he arched his back, calling for Nick. Nick then grabbed Zak’s laundry basket, full of Zak’s clean clothes. He began to fold the clothes and put them into Zak’s closet. “Nick, stop being a fucking tease you ass!” Zak yelled out, panting. Zak eventually just crawled more up onto the bed, spreading his limbs out.

As Nick finished putting the clothes away, there was a slight giggle. Zak had his eyes sealed shut as Nick quietly approached him. Once Nick had reached the side of the bed, he crawled up onto Zak, pinning him down again. “You sure like to beg, don’t you? You slutty boy.” Nick teased, before slamming his lips against Zak’s. After sharing their long and quite deep kiss, Nick moved his mouth to Zak’s neck. Nick pulled and sucked on Zak’s skin, leaving a dark bruise. Nick then raised his head, putting his mouth next to Zak’s ear, whispering, “you are gonna have one wild night tonight, Zakky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might put this series on pause for a bit. I've been busy with some other things in life and haven't found the time to get back to writing. I have part 5 done and part 6 is in progress... but I may start another (spooky) series


End file.
